


Home Sweet Home

by aj_hofacre, lydiamartin (dwinchester)



Series: Steo Week 2015 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_hofacre/pseuds/aj_hofacre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchester/pseuds/lydiamartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

“It’s a little smaller than I thought it would be.” Theo admitted, squinting up at the house in front of them. “How many bedrooms did it say there were?”

“Three.” Stiles smiled. “One for you and me, one for boys, one for girls. So we can start a family. It’s got a decent-sized back yard for them to play in, and we can put some swings back there, maybe? Right now, there’s nothing else really back there. It’s just wasted space. I want to go get some paint, once we’ve made sure we can keep this house. Blue and pink.” He laughed. “We’ll go get a grill, and we can invite everyone over once it’s all set up and looking how we want it.” 

Theo pulled Stiles close, dropping a kiss on his lover’s forehead. “I could maybe build a fire pit or something.” He mused, tilting his head. “And a swing set for our future kids? I mean, I’d need the stuff to make ‘em but it couldn’t hurt to plot it out now, right?”

Stiles grinned. “I figured we’d just buy a thing, but if you want to make one, that would be nice.” He agreed. “It has to be right here, though. It’s a perfect location. Right by downtown, close to the schools, across the street from the park...” He kissed Theo. “It’ll be our home.” 

“Our first home.” Theo repeated, looking up at the building once more, a satisfied expression on his face. “Well. I say let’s go in and take a look around.” He grinned at Stiles, kissing him back.

Stiles turned and got his baseball bat out of the Jeep, walking up to the house and letting himself in. 

Theo followed lazily, letting his teeth and claws lengthen. He licked his fangs a little, his eyes glowing an intense yellow as he let himself in right behind Stiles.

Stiles waited for the owner of the home to come investigate the noise in the living room. He struck first, swinging the baseball bat and connecting with the side of the man’s head. “Nothing personal. We just really want to live here.” 

Theo knelt down on one knee by Stiles’ feet and let out a snarl, baring his teeth. “My suggestion would be to run.” He slurred between his fangs. Grinning, he added, “Unless you want me to yank your spinal cord out through your throat.”

Stiles grinned proudly. “Do it anyway, honey. I wanna see.” 

Theo smiled up at him indulgently. “Okay, but you’re cleaning the blood up, baby.” He told Stiles, and then reached forward abruptly, his hand snapping into the man’s mouth and through the back of his throat, gripping the length of bone he found there and ripping it out.

Stiles wrapped an arm around Theo’s waist, kissing him. “Home sweet home.” He murmured. “And it’s all ours.” 

Theo smirked, face bloody from the splatter, and held Stiles close as he kissed him back. "Damn straight." He murmured, and nudged the body to the side with his foot before he led Stiles further into the house. He grimaced. "We should probably think about taking down this wallpaper. What the hell was the old owner thinking?"

Stiles laughed. “Well, I’d ask him, but I don’t think he’d answer.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for day one of Steo Week. It's short and sweet. Let us know what you think.


End file.
